The Legend of spyro: A new day
by SpyroBR
Summary: After defeating Malefor, spyro and cynder begin a new adventure, a new life in a new day.Rated T because I intend to do battle
1. Chapter 1

Well guys, this is my first story and I'm Brazilian, Brazilian yes! So I upgrade will be hard very quickly and I also have 11 years! Well that's it, then have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not have any character, all belong to Activision.

Chapter 1: Peace

Spyro opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a large clearing, there were some cracks on the ground because the world is broken and then walking until he saw Cynder.

"It seems that the war is over ..." He said, Cynder just nodded. "... And now, the world is at peace, "he finished speaking.

"Yes" She looked around. "Spyro?" She asked.

"What?" He said a little confused.

"Where are we?"

"Not a clue," he replied, "If I'm right the dam is that direction" Spyro pointed to the west.

"I hope you're right"

"Cynder." Spyro said with a smirk.

"What?" Cynder was a little perplexed by the voice that made Spyro

"Tag!" Spyro hit the paw and it went flying and Cynder could have sworn I heard him laughing.

"That's cheating!" Cynder said before jumping into the air behind him, it was not long and Cynder had already caught him.

"I still reach you" Spyro said as he flew as fast as possible.

"This is what we see" Cynder said laughing. Spyro was getting closer Cynder then adopted a new tactic, she began flying into the forest.

"No use Cynder, I get you yet Cyn..." Spyro was stopped because collided with a tree and fell when she heard the noise cynder immediately looked back and saw Spyro falling. "Spyro!" Cynder shouted as he approached Spyro. "Spyro you okay?"

"Yes" Spyro said as he shook his head because of the impact. "I'm fine" when he saw Cynder Spyro said with a worried look.

"Lucky you've got a hard head" Cynder said with a sarcastic tone.

"On one shelf I thought it was Sparx." He said jokingly. "Cynder." He said.

"What?"

"Tag!" He got in before leaving Cynder flying, they were in this game for a few hours, but it started to get dark and they were already very tired. The two went down in a clearing. The two were silent for a while, Spyro began to inspect Cynder, the body of her black, six ivory horns coming out of the top of her head, her wings dark red tone, your eyes, Spyro thought your eyes were the most beautiful thing in the world, he stared at her until Cynder saw him watching her, and when that happened Spyro blushed heavily. Meanwhile the head of Cynder, she was having a doubt, Spyro heard her saying that she loved him? She was afraid to speak again because Spyro could reject it. The two were in his thoughts until Cynder said:

"Spyro?" Cynder said hesitating a bit.

"What?"

"Do you remember when we were at the core of the planet?" Cynder continued to hesitate.

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you remember having heard something?"

"Yes. I remember Cynder. "Spyro said with a smile in the corner of the mouth.

"What have you heard?"

"The same thing you said." When it spoke Spyro, Cynder ducked her head because she was ashamed and afraid, afraid to leave her alone Spyro. "I also feel that way."

When finished speaking Spyro Cynder looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Cynder" When Spyro Cynder said it almost instantly leaned close and kissed him, with the sudden contact Spyro almost walked away, but then he began to enjoy the kiss, the two were as happy as if nothing cares, they just thought the two. Cynder walked to the side of Spyro and lay on his side, when she did that Spyro put a wing on top of her and pulled her a little closer. Then after a while the two were picked up by the world of dreams and sleep.

Meanwhile in Warfang:

Sparx looked around, he was in a square, he saw several trees, and some banks, he watched around until Terrador said:

"What was Sparx?"

"I'm just worried."

"With your brother?"

"Yes, I'm afraid, afraid he's dead." When Sparx said that he began to cry.

"Do not worry, if I know enough Spyro, I say he is alive, at least I hope."

Sparx went to his room, he lay down and looked up at the window watching his big brother turned purple, he watched until sleep took it and slept.

Well I redid this chapter because some criticisms helped me, I do not know if I said it, but it was the story of dragonshina: The Legend of Spyro: Origins that inspired me to create a story and I'm also redoing the second chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's another chapter, hope you like: D

Chapter 2: New people

Spyro opened his eyes slowly when fully opened his eyes and saw a pair of green eyes staring at him:

"Good morning, sleepyhead," said Cynder.

"Good morning," he replied before giving her a quick kiss, Spyro stretched like a cat and said:

"Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly fine, and you?"

"Equally" Spyro was about to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of her belly, causing Cynder laughing "I think we should eat something" Spyro said when he heard another noise coming from Cynder, she just shook her head. They flew for awhile, but found no animal, so they had to eat some berries that were close, Cynder took little by little, while the poor Spyro filled his mouth that he could not chew, making Cynder laugh even more, after being all chewing Spyro said

"At least I learned a lesson," he laughed, too.

"Spyro So, when will we go?" Cynder said if the referendum Warfang.

"When you want, Cynder" Spyro Cynder said leaving with a confused face.

"What?"

"Cynder is a joke." Spyro laughed a little. "Let's see if we arrive before sunset"

"Okay," said Cynder still a little confused. They flew in silence, alone with their thoughts, while they were flying; Cynder saw two blurs that caught his attention.

"Spyro?" Cynder said.

"What?"

"What is that?"

"I, I do not know, you want to see what it is?" Said Spyro, Cynder making wave, the two were in the direction where Cynder had seen the blots.

"There is nothing here." Said Spyro, Cynder was going to speak, but was interrupted by a pack of a cock popping.

"Hear that?" Cynder said.

"Yes," replied Spyro as he looked around until he saw a bush moving.

"Cynder, look at that bush" Spyro whispered as he nodded a bush. Cynder was getting closer, until an orange blur jumped Cynder. When the blur jumped Cynder she screamed loudly alerting you just Spyro, he realized it was an orange dragon.

"Get off me!" Cynder shouted.

"Not until you tell me who you are and who you work for." Orange dragon spoke. Spyro saw what was happening and jumped on top of the orange dragon, the two rolled until Spyro stood up and put his paw on the neck of the dragon.

"Who are you?" Spyro said with a menacing tone, shaking his paw in the throat of the dragon.

"I tell you that!" Orange dragon spoke with teeth narrowed.

"My name is Spyro, now tell me yours." Spyro said still clutching the throat of the dragon.

"Spyro?" Dragon said with a puzzled face. "Spyro the purple dragon!"

"Yes."

"Arya you can leave now!" Exclaimed the dragon and a red dragon quickly came out of a bush that came toward the orange dragon that was still under Spyro, but when she appeared Cynder stood between her and the orange dragon.

"Who are you two?" Cynder said.

"My name is Isildur Mar Kyrue, you can call me just Isildur." Orange dragon spoke.

"And you must be Arya?" Cynder said.

"Yes, Arya Kyrue May, just call me Arya." The red dragoness said.

Sorry for the delay damned (All because of the damn games!) And before you ask these new characters are be Traveling Master up to chapter 3 :P .


End file.
